CPR
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Logan Mitchell will never understand girls. It's a proven fact. This scene proves no different. He will never go to the Palmwoods pool on his day off again, and he will listen to Jo. Logan/Camille.


-1**CPR**

**By GottaDreamBigTime**

Logan Mitchell had never been good with girls. He never knew what was going on up inside of their heads and he never knew their next move. He may have been the brains of Big Time Rush, but he wasn't the ladies' man like James.

This time made no exception to that rule. It all started one hot summer day at the Palmwoods Pool.

Logan walked out to the pool deck, his towel over his shoulder and reflective aviator sunglasses over his eyes. He was about to sit his stuff down on a lounge chair when he heard his best friend's girlfriend shouting.

"Oh my gosh!"

"If this has anything to do with Dak Zevon, I'm going back inside." he mumbled bitterly under his breath, his arms hurting at the memory.

He turned to the source of all the noise to see Jo looking panicky, fanning her hands near her face.

"She's drowning!"

"_Drowning? Did I hear her right, drowning?" _he thought.

Logan stared closer to the scene to see what she was talking about. Jo was still frantic, but now she was holding some piece of white paper in her right hand, flailing it about in her panicked state.

"What is going on?" he thought out loud.

That's when he saw her. Camille was floating face down in the deep end of the Palmwoods pool. His heart skipped a few beats and his stomach did an uneasy turn. He did his nervous habit, biting into his knuckle, trying to figure out what to do. The Palmwoods pool just so happened to be one of those "swim at your own risk" places. Oh, how he hated that sign now.

Logan stood up and began pacing as Jo became more frantic. Most people didn't know it, but he did lifeguard training at the YMCA back home in Minnesota for his high school health two credit. He knew exactly what to do in this situation, but he never actually faced having to use it.

"Come on, Logan. You know what to do. Save her!"

So that's when he made the decision. He pulled his blue t-shirt over his head and kicked off his flip flops, running over to the edge of the pool.

"Logan…" Jo said.

"I got this, Jo, don't worry." he said, diving in after Camille.

"Uh," Jo said, putting her hand to her forehead., "Whatever."

Logan got Camille out of the pool and onto the deck as people started crowding around him.

"Logan, she's…"

"I know, and I've got this!" He exclaimed, trying to hush the blonde.

"Oh my God." Jo said, turning away from the boy.

Logan went over the steps to CPR in his head once before pinching Camille's nose and breathing into her mouth. She shot up suddenly and looked at Logan with wide eyes.

"Camille, what the heck?" he exclaimed, before being silenced by her grabbing him by the cheeks and kissing him smack on the lips.

When she broke away from him, she looked at the shocked look on his face before slapping him across the face.

"Camille!" he shouted, "What just happened?"

"You just ruined my last practice run for my audition!" she said.

"Audition," he questioned, "for what?"

"A public service announcement for the state of California!" Jo hissed, "That's what I was _trying _to tell you!"

"Oh, well, er…" he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, his face getting redder by the second, before getting up, "I have to…uh…we have…rehearsal."

A few bystanders laughed as Logan ran off, away from the girls.

"A.," Jo began, "This is Big Time Rush's day off, and B. You so didn't just let him give you mouth to mouth because it's in the script!"

"Yes I did." Camille replied, "He was in the right place at the right time."

"And very confused?" Jo asked.

"Yep."

"You mean to tell me that this has nothing to do with your crush on Logan?"

"Nope"

"So you just admitted it, you have a crush on Logan." Jo said, smiling widely.

"What?"

"I said 'This has nothing to do with your crush on Logan' and you said 'no', which means you admitted to crushing on Logan!" Jo said.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!" Jo repeated.

"Did so!" Camille shouted, followed by a gasp.

"Gotcha!" Jo grinned as Camille frowned up at her.

Meanwhile, Logan sat up in 2J telling Kendall of what happened.

"So you kissed her?" Kendall asked.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!" Kendall repeated his best friends words.

"Did too!"

"So you kissed Camille?"

"Let's go with that." Logan sighed, throwing in the white flag.

Kendall burst out laughing, earning an eye roll from Logan as he got up and walked over to the window, looking down at Jo and Camille, still sitting at the scene talking.

"Once again, I'll never understand girls."


End file.
